


Spider and Butterfly

by CarnaReade



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bath Time, Dark Romance, F/M, Oneshot, Reader-Insert, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnaReade/pseuds/CarnaReade
Summary: You were simply beautiful. So rather than devour you, the spider decides to keep you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Kuroshitsuji franchise. However, we know very well who you - the readers - are owned by.
> 
> Because a certain friend of mine loves Claude, I thought it would be fun to try writing a oneshot involving him. Whether this story gets expanded or if I would write oneshots for another character or two, I'll have to see how this goes.
> 
> For now, relax and enjoy the story.

“What are you doing?”

The voice had surprised you. Whipping around in your summer dress, you met the calm gaze of a dark haired man in a suit. Amber eyes gazed apathetically behind the lens of his glasses.

“It’s none of your business, Claude,” you frankly replied, returning to your task at the flowerbed.

The birds chirped in the background, flapping their wings in the air.

“Of course. However…” The brisk footsteps across the pavement left you little time to react to the swift yank of your wrist. His blank gaze lowered onto your clothes.

“Your clothes are filthy.”

You stared down at the dirt clinging onto the hem of your dress.

“And so are your feet,” Claude muttered. From his tone, you could tell he was slightly annoyed. “What are you thinking? Walking around without your shoes?”

“I don’t know.” You flashed a smile. “Maybe I just like it better this way.”

The butler sighed. “Let’s bring you back inside.”

His arm slipped under your thighs. With his other arm supporting your back, Claude lifted you off the ground with ease.

“Claude…”

“I know.” His eyes flickered to the glass jar secured in your arms. “Hold onto it tight.”

You nodded, glancing at the net left forgotten by the flowerbed.

“I’ll collect them later once we’re done,” Claude informed, walking towards the entrance of a small mansion. “What did you catch today?”

“A swallowtail.”

He acknowledged your answer without a word, pushing the door open. “Are you planning to add it to your collection?”

“Yeah.” You gazed down fondly at the butterfly darting around in the jar. “Isn’t it pretty?”

Once up the stairs, Claude made his way through the long corridor.

“You know I care little about your fascination with insects.”

“I know.” You held up the jar, smiling at the beautiful wings of the butterfly. “Shame it can’t live once I’m done with it.”

Eventually, the two of you reach your bedroom.

“I will go prepare the bath,” Claude said, placing you on the soft mattress.

“… You know I am capable of bathing myself right?”

He ignored you, heading into the bathroom. Placing the jar on your bedside cabinet, you sighed and stared at the massive collection of butterflies hanging on the opposite wall above your desk. The sound of running water filled the silence.

It was odd. Even after he first discovered your little hobby, Claude never once said anything against it. Unlike your family, he continued treating you as he usually did.

No, in fact since that day, he had been rather…

“Your highness.”

Your head snapped back to the bespectacled butler.

“Your bath is ready.”

“Ah, is that so?”

“Yes.”

Standing up to your feet, you turned around and Claude proceeded to undo the buttons of your dress.

“Is it not awkward for you?” You asked. “Seeing a woman naked?”

“Hardly.” His quick reply left a flush on your cheeks. Once again, the butler scooped you up in his arms, walking into the bathroom. The scent of rose and lavender wafted in the air.

“I took the liberty of adding some extra ingredients to the bath,” Claude said, guiding your body into the tub. “Careful now, your highness.”

A sigh escaped your lips upon slipping into the warm water. The temperature and fragrance slowly relaxed your senses and tired muscles. From the corner of your eye, you noticed Claude had taken off his coat and gloves. The sleeves of his dress shirt had been rolled up to just above his elbows.

“Claude?” You gasped as he lifted you out of the tub, sitting you on the edge. Naturally, you covered your bare chest in embarrassment.

“There is no need to do that,” Claude insisted calmly, bringing a chair to support your feet. “Your arms will get tired.”

Reluctantly, you brought your arms down, moving to place them on the edge of the tub for support. Gently, Claude lifted one of your legs outwards.

“Hold still,” He whispered.

Your breath hitched at the towel pressed against your lower thigh, absorbing the droplets of soapy water and damp flower petals during its descent down your skin.

The process repeated a few times. Up and down. Up and down. In a slow, sensual torture.

And once the towel cleaned every inch of your feet, Claude did the same to the other leg. Biting your lip, your fingers tightened their grip on the edge of the tub.

“Claude…”

“Just a little while longer, your highness.”

Upon finishing his work, Claude held the base of your right feet with a tender expression. You almost jumped when he lifted your feet.

“C-Claude?!”

His lips pressed onto the top of your feet. Eyes closed in a languid manner, as if savouring the feeling of your skin. Your heart thumped loudly against your chest.

“Magnificent…” Claude breathed. His eyes lifted to meet your flustered expression. “Now, you’re clean.”

Planting another kiss, Claude’s lips trailed up your leg. His kisses sent a shudder down your spine and before you knew it, he had placed his mouth on your inner thigh.

“Claude, that’s enough!” You insisted, pushing the butler away by his shoulder.

However, as soon as you did that, the atmosphere grew heavy. A sense of dread washed over you as Claude lifted his head.

“Your highness…” His eyes glowed wine red. “I’m afraid you’re mistaken.”

In a second, you were shoved back into the tub. Your body fell into the water with a heavy splash and a hand slammed onto the edge of the tub. Upon opening your eyes, you discovered Claude looming over you.

“While you may have the freedom to roam around the premises and pursue your daily activities, you do not get to decide when it is enough,” Claude answered coldly, his gaze darkened at your soaked bare form. The tattoo of his symbol burned on the layer of skin over your heart. “That is what was agreed in our contract, was it not?”

You steeled yourself with a stern frown.

“I know that,” you retorted. “But I refuse to be a mere puppet on your strings.”

Claude’s eyes narrowed.

“You’re not something as weak as that.” He tipped your chin roughly. “I chose you for a reason, did I not?”

“A reason till this day I still can’t comprehend.”

He took a deep breath.

“Demons can’t love, right?” You said. “So doesn’t that mean it’s impossible for you to truly hold any feelings for me?”

The air grew thick as tension between both your gazes rose.

“I can’t deny those facts. However, my confession is no lie,” Claude admitted, staring down at you solemnly. “Call it desire or whatever you like, but my fascination for you is more than simple lust.

“I want you.” His face drew closer to yours. His ghostly pale skin shone in the light, just like the wine red eyes now focused on you alone. “Your mind, body and soul.”

You gasped at the hand over your heart.

“Your affections.” You winced at the squeeze of your breast. “To be directed to no one else but me.”

His breath fanned against your lips.

“So much to the point, that I want nothing more than to devour you whole.”

The low whisper sent shudders down your spine.

“That’s why, I weaved a web to trap you here. In a place where you can never escape my clutches.” Claude’s mouth dove for your neck, nipping at the damp flesh. “Until the time comes for when your soul is mine…”

He smiled against your throat.

“I’ll keep you here, like the butterflies you love so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this story. If you enjoyed it, feel free to leave a comment or give a kudos. However, please keep the criticism constructive.


End file.
